Without Him
by mayonice08
Summary: Dirinya bukanlah Lee Donghae, ia tahu itu. Hanya saja ia telah terjerat pada malaikat rapuh milik Lee Donghae. Bagaimana ia mampu bertahan dalam hubungan cinta rumit diantara mereka?  HAEHYUK & KYUHYUK FIC.  Chapter 1 publish.  Rnr?
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**WITHOUT HIM**

**HAEHYUK, KYUHYUK**

**ROMANCE, SLIGHT!ANGST**

**PG 13**

**PRESENT BY**

**MAYONICE08**

**A/N : DEPRESSED!AUTHOR, ABAL, YAOI, CHARADEATH**

**Dirinya bukan Lee Donghae, ia tahu itu. Hanya saja ia sudah terjerat pada malaikat rapuh milik Lee Donghae**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun berdiri sambil menatap pintu coklat di hadapannya. Memandangnya dalam, seolah bisa melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya. Raganya memang terlihat tenang, tapi pikiran dan suara hatinya berkecamuk.

Seperti hari-hari yang lalu, namja itu menarik napas panjang. Menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia mengatupkan sepasang kelopak matanya, menyembunyikan bola mata hitamnya yang jernih. Raut bingung tampak di wajah putihnya yang tampan. Ia mendesah, bimbang. Masih memikirkan apakah ia harus tetap tinggal atau melenggang pergi saja dari tempat ini. Pergi dari sini dan tak pernah berpikir untuk kembali. Bisakah ia melakukan itu?

Jika saja ia bisa egois, namja itu lebih memilih meninggalkan rumah kecil itu. Menggubur kenangan yang tercipta di tempat itu, menganggapnya seakan semuanya hanyalah mimpi saja. Dan ketika ia terbangun, kehidupannya masih sama ketika dua tahun lalu. Ketika ia belum mengenal malaikat cantik yang mengacaukan pikirannya.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun tertegun. Sekuat apapun kewarasannya meminta untuk pergi, hasilnya tetap sama. Suara hatinya lah yang kembali menguasai. Menyuruhnya untuk mengetuk pintu dihadapannya. Membiarkan raganya patuh pada bisikan hatinya. Hingga saat tersadar, ia tengah duduk di sofa biru, menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa empuk itu yang terdapat di dalam ruang tamu rumah kecil tadi. Ia mengatur nafasnya lagi. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa bimbang dan risaunya.

"Semalam aku mimpi buruk. Kau pergi dariku. Kau meninggalkanku. Aku takkan tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan, jika kau menghilang―" namja mungil mendesah lega. "Syukurlah itu hanya mimpi," seru namja mungil yang mendekatkan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun.

Namja kurus itu menampilkan _gummy smile_-nya. Menelengkan kepalanya saat Kyuhyun tak memberi tanggapan apapun. Ia menggoyangkan bahu Kyuhyun, menarik lengan baju yang Kyuhyun kenakan. Suara rengekan keluar dari bibir plump merahnya, menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya.

Kyuhyun memandang wajah namja yang sedang mem-poutkan bibirnya tersebut. Tersenyum tipis sambil mengelus pipi namja tersebut.

"Kau takkan pergi dariku, kan?" tanyanya lirih.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Bisakah ia pergi? Kyuhyun telah bertahan dengan luka perih dihatinya selama dua tahun, apakah saat ini ia kan menyerah?

"Hae…" panggil namja itu kepada Kyuhyun. Ia menatap Kyuhyun penuh harap. Mata bulatnya yang indah semakin memperangkap Kyuhyun untuk tak mampu mengelak.

Panggilan itu. Nama itu. Kyuhyun mampu merasakan hatinya berdenyut nyeri ketika Hyukjae memanggilnya 'Hae'. Ia mampu merasakan kegetiran di hatinya, keperihan yang mendalam. Namun sekali lagi, bisakah Kyuhyun mengabaikan namja manis bak malaikat dimatanya?

"Ya, Love?"

" Jangan pergi dariku, arraso? " Hyukjae bertanya lagi sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Seperti namja bodoh, tanpa pikir panjang pun. Kyuhyun tahu jika jawaban yang sama akan keluar dari mulutnya.

" Aku takkan pergi darimu, Love. Takkan pernah," lirih Kyuhyun.

Ia akan bertahan, sekalipun harus berpura-pura menjadi Donghae. Untuk Hyukjae, Kyuhyun akan terus bertahan. Sekalipun ia lagi-lagi harus mengabaikan sakit dihatinya. Karena ia jauh lebih sakit, jika melihat Hyukjae menderita.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeong haseyo~**

**Ini prolog fic Kyuhyuk terbaruku, sekaligus fic requestan dari Kira~**

**Kira saeng, semoga kau suka **

**Ceritanya membingungkan dan aneh, kan? Semoga pada mengerti, sejujurnya aku juga gag mudeng..XDD**

**Hanya ingin tahu seperti apa tanggapan kalian.**

**Apa fic ini layak untuk dilanjutkan?**

**Review ya..**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**WITHOUT HIM**

**HAEHYUK, KYUHYUK**

**ROMANCE, SLIGHT!ANGST**

**PG 13**

**PRESENT BY**

**MAYONICE08**

**A/N : DEPRESSED!AUTHOR, ABAL, YAOI, CHARADEATH**

**Dirinya bukan Lee Donghae, ia tahu itu. Hanya saja ia sudah terjerat pada malaikat rapuh milik Lee Donghae**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

Kyuhyun mengusap helaian rambut Hyukjae. Menggerakan jemarinya menyusuri helaian rambut milik orang yang ia cintai itu. Mulutnya masih menggumamkan lullaby untuk Hyukjae. Tak henti menyanyikan sebuah lagu lirih, mengiringi Hyukjae yang semakin terlelap dalam alam mimpi.

Kyuhyun menghela napas dalam, ia memandang wajah Hyukjae yang bersandar dibahunya. Manik hitamnya lekat tertuju pada wajah pucat Hyukjae. menyusuri tiap garis wajah Hyukjae. Sepasang alis Hyukjae yang melengkung sempurna. Mata Hyukjae yang indah yang tengah tertutup dengan bulu-bulu matanya yang lentik. Ia mengusap hidung mancung Hyukjae, jemarinya bergerak perlahan untuk membelai pipi tirus Hyukjae. Sampai jari panjang Kyuhyun berhenti pada bibir ranum itu. Bibir yang sangat lembut, ia bisa merasakannya ketika ujung jarinya mengusap pelan bibir itu.

Belum… Kyuhyun belum pernah sekalipun menyentuh bibir itu langsung dengan miliknya. Selama ini ia hanya bisa mengusap kelembutan bibir Hyukjae dengan jemarinya. Merasakan ujung jarinya menyentuhnya. Ia belum pernah mengecapnya. Mengecupnya secara langsung.

" Kau tahu, Love. Aku ingin mengecup bibirmu sekali saja. Aku ingin menumpahkan perasaanku padamu dalam ciuman itu. Meski hanya sekali, aku rela menukar kesempatan itu dengan apapun. Tapi… aku tak mampu, Love. Tiap melihatmu memandangku dan memanggilku Donghae. Bukankah tak adil bagimu? Aku ingin menyentuhmu saat yang ada dihatimu itu aku. Cho Kyuhyun, bukan Lee Donghae."

Kyuhyun mengerti. Ia memang berpura-pura menjadi Donghae. Tapi, ia lantas tak memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menikmati tubuh Hyukjae. Karena Kyuhyun berharap saat ia bisa merasakan kelembutan Hyukjae. Jika saat itu datang, Hyukjae mengenal dirinya bukan sebagai Donghae, tetapi dirinya yang sebenarnya. Ia ingin Hyukjae mengenal dirinya sebagai Cho Kyuhyun.

Keinginan itu telah menjadi harapan bagi Kyuhyun. Ia ingin berhenti berpura-pura. Melepaskan semua topeng kepalsuan yang selama ini ia kenakan. Tapi tak bisa. Karena ia sadar, konsekuensi yang ia dapatkan. Dampak yang ia lakukan, bukan hanya dirinya yang sakit. Jika kenyataan itu terungkap. Hyukjae lah yang menderita.

Untuk itu, Kyuhyun rela menahan perih. Asal Hyukjae bahagia. Asal Hyukjae masih tersenyum dan memeluk tubuhnya. Meski bukan sebagai dirinya, meski Hyukjae mencintainya sebagai Donghae. Kyuhyun rela.

**.**

**.**

" Aku pulang, " seru Kyuhyun. Ia melepas sepatunya dan mengambil sandal rumah yang ada di rak dekat pintu. Kyuhyun memandang sekelilingnya sesaat. Lampu masih menyala. Tapi tak ada tanda keberadaan orang lain. Ia memutuskan untuk langsung menuju kamarnya.

" Kyuhyun…"

Suara itu membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ia memutar tubuhnya. Pandangannya terpatri pada sosok namja yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

" Kau menemuinya lagi, huh? Tak bisakah kau berhenti bertindak seperti orang bodoh?" ucap namja itu dengan nada keras. Kyuhyun mampu melihat kemarahan terpancar dari sepasang bola mata yang menatapnya lekat itu.

Kyuhyun menghela napas sejenak. Ia berbalik. Seakan tak mempedulikan teriakan dari namja tersebut yang memanggil namanya. Ia memilih melanjutkan langkahnya. Tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun.

" KYUHYUN! BERHENTI BOCAH! HARUS BERAPA KALI AKU MENJERIT PADAMU. BERHENTI MENEMUI NAMJA ITU! KAU DENGAR AKU… BERHENTI MENEMUINYA!"

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti. Ia diam sesaat. Ia termangu.

" Hyung… maafkan aku. Untuk hal ini saja, aku takkan menuruti perkataanmu. Maafkan aku…" bisiknya.

Kyuhyun bergerak kembali. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang hingga dirinya menghilang dari ruangan itu. Menulikan pendengarannya sesaat, mengacuhkan teriakan yang Hyung-nya jeritkan untuk memanggil namanya.

Namja itu menunduk. Satu bulir air mata jatuh dipipi putihnya. Ia juga mampu merasakan perih hati Kyuhyun. Ia sakit melihat adiknya menderita seperti ini. Ia pikir Kyuhyun pasti akan menyerah pada namja itu. Hingga ia menunggu saat Kyuhyun memilih menuruti perkataannya. Namun, sampai dua tahun berlalu, adiknya terlalu terikat pada namja itu. Kyuhyun sudah terjatuh, dan sulit untuk membuat Kyuhyun melepaskannya.

Satu yang ia inginkan. Ia hanya ingin melihat Kyuhyun bahagia. Tapi bukan seperti ini, ia ingin Kyuhyun bahagia dengan seorang yang mencintainya. Bukan bahagia dengan kepedihan yang ia pendam demi orang yang ia cintai.

" Kumohon, Kyu… pikirkan dirimu juga. Ini terus menyakitimu, Kyu. Aku tak tega terus melihatmu tersiksa seperti ini Kyu…" lirihnya.

**.**

**.**

" Kyu… kau mau kubuatkan sarapan apa?"

Kyuhyun mendongak. Mengalihkan manik matanya dari kumpulan kertas yang sedang ia baca. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa yang ia duduki.

Kyuhyun tak mampu menyembunyikan senyumnya. Ia tersenyum geli. Tak seperti biasanya Hyung-nya menawarkan diri untuk membuat sarapan.

"Tak usah. Aku tak mau kau membuat apartemen ini hangus, hyung," ujar Kyuhyun sambil melempar senyum kepada Hyungnya yang mendelik menatapnya.

Hyung-nya menggerutu. Berbalik menjauh dari dapur. Memilih untuk duduk di samping Kyuhyun. Ia meraih remote yang ada di atas meja. Menghidupkan televisi dan mulai memilih chanel yang ia suka.

"Huh, tahu begini. Aku tak usah repot datang mengunjungimu. Lebih baik aku menghabiskan waktu bersama my Hannie…"

Kyuhyun melirik Hyungnya. Ia tertawa kecil. " Kalau begitu, hyung buatkan aku kopi saja. Tak biasanya _Bratty Princess_ menawarkan diri untuk memasak? Hangeng hyung benar-benar mengubahmu ya…"

Hyung-nya tersenyum manis. Membayangkan kekasihnya yang lembut dan baik hati itu. Hangeng dan dirinya sudah bersama selama empat tahun. Ia sadar jika dirinya sangat kekanakan, manja dan semaunya. Tapi, kekasihnya memperlakukan dia sangat lembut. Begitu hati-hati dan mampu mengerti yang ia harapkan.

Heechul―kakak Kyuhyun― ia berharap Kyuhyun dapat menemukan seseorang seperti Hangeng dalam hidupnya. Yang mampu mengerti dan mencintainya. Ia berharap seperti itu. Tapi, semenjak Kyuhyun bertemu Lee Hyukjae. Semua angannya lenyap.

Bukan… Heechul tak benci pada namja itu. Ia memang tak begitu dekat dengan Lee Hyukjae. Beberapa kali mereka bertemu. Sepengahuannya Lee Hyukjae namja yang cukup manis. Dia sangat ramah.

Hanya saja, hubungan keduanya cukup rumit. Ah bukan keduanya― hubungan Hyukjae, Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Bagi Heechul hubungan antara mereka terlalu rumit. Dan menimbulkan banyak kepedihan. Terlalu banyak perasaan sakit yang muncul.

Juga, cinta Kyuhyun pada Lee Hyukjae telah membuat Kyuhyun seakan buta. Membuat Kyuhyun tak mempedulikan hal lain, selain membuat Hyukjae bahagia. Hingga terkadang, ia sampai tak peduli jika dia pun terluka karena cinta mendalamnya pada Lee Hyukjae.

" Kyu..." panggil Heechul lirih.

Kyuhyun hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban. Ia kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada tumpukan kertas ditangannya.

" Hari ini, apa kau akan menemuinya lagi?" tanyanya. Ia memandang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat. " Ya…" jawabnya singkat.

" Kupikir, seratus kali aku berteriak dan menjerit di hadapanmu. Kau takkan berhenti menemuniya, kan? Kau membuatku lelah, Kyu. Aku hanya berharap, kau bahagia dengan pilihanmu saat ini Kyu…"

Nafas Kyuhyun tercekat. Ia menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak. Satu lengannya terulur meraih tubuh ramping Heechul kedalam pelukannya. Ia mendekap tubuh itu erat. Seakan mencari perlindungan dari Hyung-nya.

" Kau tahu, Kyu… Aku tak melarangmu berhubungan dengan Hyukjae. Maafkan kata-kataku semalam. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Kyu. Selain Hangeng, hanya dirimu yang kumiliki. Aku takut hubungan rumitmu ini, semakin membuatmu terluka, Kyu… tapi kau tak bisa menjauh darinya bukan? Karna itu, aku hanya bisa berdoa untuk kebahagiaanmu, Kyu…"

Heechul mengusap punggung Kyuhyun. Ia mendengar adiknya terisak pelan dalam pelukan mereka. Ia membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. mendekap tubuh adiknya.

Pagi itu, keduanya hanya saling membagi pelukan. Saling terdiam. Hanya suara isakan lirih yang terdengar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ak tahu, cerita di chapter ini jauh dari kata baik. Jelek bgt kan?

Apdetnya 2 blan lebih… sangaaaat lama.. maafkan aku buat yang udah nunggu fic jelek dengan apdet super lelet ini.

Terima kasih buat 18 reviewers dan readers yang udah baca fic ini…

Mulai dari :

'**Thania Lee, Straw-red, ressijewelll, Fujoshi Akut, Latisha, Himawari Ichinomiya,**

**anchofishy, Arit291, NakamaLuna, nyukkunyuk, Chwyn, Kim Minra1709,**

**EvilSoRin279, Donghaetha, Eunhyukkie's, kyuhyuk'**

Jujur, ada beberapa masalah dan tugas yg bikin ak lama nglanjut fic ku.

Beberapa saat lalu, temenku―author yaoi juga. Kami berdiskusi bnyak hal ttg yaoi. Hingga sampai mebahas masalah ttg berhenti menulis fanfic.

Bagaimana pendapatmu jika aku tiba-tiba menghilang dan berhenti mempublish fanfic?

Serius, hal ini jadi beban dan ak pikirin mulu… ak labil memang, makanya ak butuh pendapat kalian.

Terakhir, review ya…

Dan donghae, mungkin akan keluar di chap selanjutnya…XDD


End file.
